Miraculous Fragance
by SugarQueen97
Summary: Tanto andar con una porción de Camembert en la camisa todos los días le ha dado a Adrien un singular olor, pero por suerte él tiene buenos amigos que lo aman aunque apeste y a una chica que cree que su aroma es "familiar". (Idea proveniente de reddit)


**¡Hola a todos! Esta es mi primera vez escribiendo para este fandom, pero hace poco vi esta idea en reddit y no podía dejar de hacer algo con ella por lo graciosa que me pareció y el resultado es este oneshot que espero les guste y les saque alguna sonrisa.**

**Tengan en cuenta que nunca he comido u olido Camembert en mi vida XD y siempre he pensado que tomando en cuenta los pocos alumnos que hay en la escuela de Mari y Adrien, que usan tabletas para estudiar y además está allí la hija del alcalde, un modelo famoso, el hijo de la diseñadora del tren que sale en la temporada 3 de la serie además de la hija de una embajadora... he pensado que es una escuela privada o al menos realmente buena y de amplios recursos.**

**Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Thomas Astruc y a Jeremy Zag. La pequeña historia aquí presentada es de Sugarqueen97.**

**Miraculous Fragance**

Nathalie observaba a Adrien en silencio como cada mañana, mientras el adolescente desayunaba completamente solo en la enorme mesa alargada del comedor. Sabía que interiormente él estaba triste y decepcionado porque su padre una vez más estuviera trabajando desde tan temprano y no apareciera para compartir quince minutos con él; Para desearle un buen día en la escuela. Sin embargo, el niño lo aceptaba dignamente como siempre. Camuflando su tristeza bajo un semblante calmado y la siempre impecable apariencia perfecta digna del modelo juvenil principal de los diseños de Gabriel Agreste.

Sí…Adrien se veía perfecto y saludable, en ese aspecto Nathalie no tenía nada por lo que preocuparse. Lo que la venía inquietando desde hace bastante tiempo era otra cosa.

Su aroma.

Al inicio fue algo suave que casi no se notaba, un leve aroma algo rancio camuflado por el perfume a lo que no le dio demasiada importancia: modelo o no el chico era un niño en pleno desarrollo. Sabía que a esa edad aparte de crecer en estatura y engrosamiento de la voz chicos y chicas podían encontrarse con desagradables inconvenientes como espinillas, cabello mucho más graso que en su niñez y…un aroma realmente malo en el sudor.

Pero esto era muy malo…el pobre Adrien olía realmente fuerte, realmente…apestoso en todas sus letras.

Oh cielos, ella desearía no haber esperado tanto para preguntarle al respecto o tomar cartas en el asunto, pero necesitaba cerciorarse si olía así todo el tiempo. Después de conversar con el enorme chófer de la casa y darse cuenta que él también había sentido el aroma y este persistía con el pasar de los días sin importar que perfume usara el chico vio que era un auténtico problema.

Sabía que a esta edad muchos adolescentes eran realmente crueles, así que había tratado de preguntarle sutilmente si había algo que lo molestara en la escuela o alguien que lo molestara. No sería extraño que un montón de niños que asistían a una escuela privilegiada no se cortaran a la hora de molestar al mismísimo hijo de Gabriel Agreste si este tenía problemas de sudoración aromática.

Para su alivio no fue así y Adrien parecía perfectamente feliz. Oloroso, pero feliz.

\- He terminado_ Adrien dejó el plato del desayuno sobre la mesa poniéndose de pie para despedirse de ella con una sonrisa amable_ adiós Nathalie, te veré en la tarde.

\- No olvides llegar puntual para tu clase de Chino, luego tienes que conversar con tu padre sobre el concepto que se usará en las fotografías de promoción de la nueva fragancia. A las siete tienes que retomar tu rutina de ejercicios, tu padre dice que la has descuidado últimamente.

\- Claro, lo siento, he tenido demasiada tarea. Pero no le digas a mi padre no quiero que decida sacarme de la escuela.

Adrien agitó la mano por última vez antes de desaparecer rumbo a la puerta de la casa dejando a la mujer sola en el comedor.

Tenía que hablar con Gabriel.

* * *

Unos suaves golpes resonaron en la puerta del despacho del famoso diseñador:

\- Adelante_ su voz sonaba fría e impersonal como siempre.

\- Con permiso_ Nathalie entró en la estancia cerrando la puerta con suavidad esperando en silencio a que Gabriel levantara la vista de su pantalla.

Cuando finalmente la miró el rostro de Gabriel mostró el más leve indicio de preocupación al ver la cara que tenía su ayudante, Nooroo se asomó tras él para observar la escena: no es que tuviera demasiado que hacer en esa casa.

\- ¿Ocurre algo Nathalie?

\- Es sobre Adrien…

\- ¿Le ocurre algo a Adrien? _ ahora Gabriel parecía aún más preocupado.

\- No es nada malo…pero, desde hace semanas noto que él tiene…un olor bastante especial_ ¿Cómo se supone que le iba a decir a su jefe que su hijo olía mal y al mismo tiempo ser delicada al respecto? ¡Ella era solo una empleada! Tal vez ocasionalmente ayudante de planes mágicos, pero después de todo una empleada.

Seguro sería mucho más fácil abordar esto si ella fuera su esp…no…no iba a pensar en eso.

\- ¿Olor? _ el hombre se frotó el mentón pensativo_ ¿hablas del nuevo perfume que está usando? Ciertamente hace tiempo he notado que no le viene, huele bastante mal.

\- ¿Usted cree que es el perfume señor?

\- ¿Qué insinúas?

\- Paso bastante tiempo al lado de Adrien a diario, así como su chófer y ambos concordamos que…él…huele bastante fuerte todo el tiempo desde hace unos meses. Incluso yo lo he notado cuando me topo con Adrien antes de irme en la noche, y a esa hora el aroma de un perfume debería estar mucho más suave.

Gabriel frunció el ceño pensativo.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que ese desagradable olor que he notado proviene del mismo Adrien?

\- Sí, así es…es un adolescente y a esa edad los problemas de sudoración son muy frecuentes. Me temo que Adrien podría…necesitar un nuevo desodorante…tal vez un antitranspirante.

\- Espero que no esté siendo molestado en la escuela_ murmuró Nooroo por lo bajo antes de taparse la boca asustado al darse cuenta de que había sido escuchado por su amo.

Pero en vez de enojarse con el Kwami, Gabriel se giró hacia su ayudante esperando que ella tuviera una respuesta.

\- No, él no está siendo molestado. También me preocupaba así que le pregunte sutilmente sobre la escuela, todo parece estar bien.

\- Es un alivio oír eso_ el hombre volvió a relajarse antes de tomar su pantalla portátil comenzando a teclear en ella_ Nathalie deshazte de los desodorantes de Adrien, averiguaré cual es la mejor marca en el mercado personalmente, también haz una cita con el médico hay que asegurarnos que este problema no se deba a alguna enfermedad hormonal más complicada.

\- Sí, señor.

Con una sonrisa satisfecha la mujer abandonó el despacho aliviada de haber abordado el problema.

Sacudió la cabeza con pesar, pobre niño, la adolescencia podía ser bastante mala solo esperaba que no llegara a tener también problemas de acné.

* * *

_**Colegio Françoise Dupont…**_

Alya vio a su novio chocar puños saludando a su mejor amigo, antes de verla a lo lejos y correr hacia ella gritándole un "¡Nos vemos en clase!" a Adrien quien acto seguido se vio atacado por Lila con quien ocasionalmente conversaba a pesar de verse algo molesto con ella la mayoría del tiempo, más atrás Chloe venía corriendo hacia él posiblemente con la intención de colgarse de su cuello.

Oh…pobre, pobre Adrien, aunque ahora que lo pensaba esas chicas no notaban el…

\- ¡Hey Alya! _ Nino besó su mejilla sonriendo cuando ella se sobresaltó_ ¿distraída?

\- Sí, estaba pensando en algo_ la morena pasó una mano alrededor de la cintura del chico dejando que él la rodeara por los hombros_ sobre Adrien…

\- ¿Adrien? ¿me estás dejando por él? _ bromeó Nino fingiendo desconsuelo_ ¿a pesar de que soy un asombroso súper héroe?

\- Ambos lo somos…

\- Por eso es que no me puedes dejar por él, ¡somos muy compatibles!, Adrien será mi mejor amigo, pero puede conseguirse su propia novia.

Alya rio negando con la cabeza ante las payasadas de su novio.

\- Pensaba en…_ pensó unos segundos en cuál sería la manera más apropiada de decirlo_ ¿has notado algo extraño acerca de Adrien?

\- ¿Extraño?

Ambos se giraron para observar al rubio quien era firmemente abrazado por Chloe en ese instante. Alya no pudo dejar de notar como la hija del alcalde arrugaba levemente la nariz al acercarse al chico.

\- Ahora que lo dices…_ Nino se acercó hasta la oreja de su novia bajando la voz_ Últimamente he estado pensando en algo…tal vez pueda parecer una tontería, pero… ¿te has fijado que Adrien y Chat Noir nunca han sido vistos juntos?

\- ¿Estas insinuando que crees que ambos son la misma persona?

Ambos se miraron unos segundos para luego estallar en fuertes y sonoras carcajadas…Adrien y Chat tenían color de cabello y ojos similar, tal vez hasta un físico parecido pero hasta allí llegaban los parecidos: Chat era bromista y relajado, Adrien tímido y siempre estaba algo tenso manteniendo su imagen perfecta de modelo, Chat era un espíritu libre y Adrien elegante y organizado, Chat decía las cosas directamente mientras que el modelo siempre trataba de no herir a las personas no pudiendo ni siquiera ser demasiado duro con Chloe y nunca lo habían escuchado ser sarcástico siquiera en todo el tiempo que lo conocían.

No…ambos chicos no podían ser más distintos y lo sabían bien ya que interactuaban regularmente con ambos con sus identidades civiles con Adrien y como super héroes con Chat.

\- ¡Deja de bromear Nino! ¡hablaba en serio! _ bufó Alya aun riendo.

\- ¡Sabía que me ibas a seguir el juego! Lo siento, pero no pude evitarlo ¿no fuiste tu la que dijo que ambos se parecían?

\- Solo me refería al físico. Entonces ¿vas a responderme?

\- Pues…en realidad no he notado nada raro en Adrien_ Nino se sacó la gorra rascándose la cabeza_ últimamente parece mas cercano a esa chica japonesa, pero nada más.

Alya suspiró apenada, iba a tener que ser más directa:

\- Nino, escucha…sabes que estimo mucho a Adrien y no te diría esto si no creyera que es necesario…pero él…huele mal. Como ha…un enorme queso. Desde hace tiempo y es bastante fuerte, creo que tendrías que decirle para que se cambie de perfume o de desodorante antes de que alguien más lo note.

Nino observó a su mejor amigo que sonreía inocentemente a Marinette acercándose a saludarla mientras ella nerviosamente le correspondía el saludo empezando a hablar con èl. La chica había mejorado mucho en relación a como se comportaba antes.

\- Alya, todos sabemos que Adrien tiene problemas de sudoración olorosa.

\- ¿Qué? _ la castaña miró fijamente a su novio. ¿Todos? Había notado reacciones en algunos de sus compañeros que delataban que sentían el mismo hedor que ella al estar cerca del niño, pero ¿todos?

\- Todos en la sala ya nos hemos dado cuenta, la mayoría me lo ha mencionado o he notado que bueno…huelen a Adrien. Nathaniel el otro día me preguntaba como podría recomendarle un nuevo desodorante sin ofenderlo. ¿No te has fijado como el último tiempo todos se ponen a hablar de desodorantes o perfumes a su alrededor?

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que todos lo han notado, pero nadie dice nada?

\- Por supuesto que no. Adrien es un gran amigo y todos lo queremos además le cae genial a los maestros nadie quiere hacerlo sentir mal así que como todos lo queremos no nos importa si apesta.

La morena regresó a observar al aludido quien acompañaba a la pelinegra a clases, si Marinette algún olor sentía no se revelaba, su rostro tenía la misma expresión feliz y embelesada que siempre que hablaba con el rubio.

Tal vez para Marinette el amor no era ciego sino que taponaba la nariz. Iba a tener que preguntarle.

Sonriendo tomó la mano de Nino y ambos se encaminaron hacia el salón de clases, era realmente lindo como todos se preocupaban por Adrien.

* * *

Marinette tenía ambos brazos rígidos al lado del cuerpo sintiendo su cara calentarse por la cercanía de Adrien. Iban caminando uno al lado del otro, subiendo las escaleras hasta el salón. No se estaban tocando, pero ella era dolorosamente consciente de la cercanía… ¿tomar su mano? Ni soñarlo, pero tal vez, solo tal vez tuviera la suerte de que sus hombros se rozaran.

\- ¿Marinette? _ ella giró la cabeza sonriendo de la forma más agradable que pudo conseguir, aunque estaba segura que se seguía viendo terriblemente tensa de todos modos_ ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta vergonzosa?

\- ¡Claro! Lo que quieras, para eso estamos los amigos_ gimió interiormente al darse cuenta de que ella misma no hacía más que enviarse sola a la zona de amigos.

No es que Adrien la mirara de otra manera de todos modos. Estúpida vida.

\- ¿Crees que huelo extraño?

\- ¡¿Quée?! _ Marinette se cubrió la boca avergonzada al ver que los habían quedado mirando, incluyendo las dos personas que menos quería que le prestaran atención: Chloe alzaba una ceja desdeñosa y Lila la disparaba dagas con los ojos al verla tan cerca de Adrien.

Pero ¿Cómo no sorprenderse? ¿Adrien oliendo mal? ¿Por qué él pensaría eso? ¿ella había estado olisqueándolo o algo así? ¡solo una vez había olido el cabello de Adrien cuando nadie se dio cuenta! No…no podía ser ella. Tenía que ser por otro motivo además…si alguien jamás podría apestar era él.

\- Quiero que seas honesta conmigo_ se inclinó más cerca de ella para poder susurrar_ noto que los chicos no dejan de hablar todo el tiempo de desodorantes o de perfumes cada vez que estoy cerca, incluso Nino me ha dicho algo. ¿Es por mí?

\- Tal vez el tema solo está de moda porque la marca de tu padre lanzará una nueva fragancia. Creo que es por eso. No hay forma de que tu huelas mal_ el corazón de la niña se estrujó al ver el rostro aún preocupado de su amor platónico, tenía que decir algo mejor_ de hecho ¡hueles muy bien!

Bueno tal vez no precisamente eso.

\- ¿De verdad?

El rostro de Adrien se iluminó, estaba preocupado de que su Lady lo hubiera rechazado todo este tiempo porque olía fatal y el hecho de que le gustara otro chico fuera nada más que una excusa para no confesarle que tan solo no podía estar enamorada de alguien que apestaba a Camembert todo el tiempo…Ladybug jamás se lo diría sabiendo que cargaba ese queso por Plagg pero no la culpaba si no le parecía demasiado atractivo besarlo con semejante aroma que no se iba del todo sin importar cuanto perfume "Adrien fresco y despreocupado" se echara encima todos los días.

Después de todo el queso apestoso siempre estaría en su camisa todos los días. Sacrificios de ser un héroe.

Pero escuchar esas palabras de Marinette lo acababa de animar por completo:

\- Es un alivio saberlo Marinette.

\- ¡De nada! ¡tu hueles de una forma muy familiar en realidad! _ bien podía seguir ahora que en vez de encontrarla rara él parecía mucho más feliz.

\- ¿Familiar?

\- Bueno…no sé como describirlo, es algo que me hace sentir cómoda…como en casa.

\- ¿Entonces huelo a Croissants? _ bromeó el rubio abriendo la puerta de la sala y sosteniéndola para ella.

\- ¡No! ¡no lo sé! Pero…es agradable_ Marinette sabía que su cara seguro estaba de un llamativo tono rosa en este momento. Esto era lo más cercano a una confesión que haría dentro del presente año después del fracaso anterior donde Adrien acabó pensando que necesitaba laxantes.

\- Tal vez sea porque huelo fresco, despreocupado y soñador…

No pudo evitar reconocer el eslogan del anuncio que había mirado y repetido tantas veces en el pasado y entonces soltó una risa espontánea siendo seguida por su amigo.

El momento podría haber sido perfecto: riendo juntos, a una distancia cercana, el brazo de él aún sosteniendo la puerta para ella.

Pero eso no podía durar.

\- ¡Con permiso Dupain Cheng no estorbes! _ Chloe pasó en medio de ambos separándolos seguida de Sabrina.

\- No seas grosera Chloe, no está bien.

\- ¡Oh lo siento Adrinski! _ chilló de forma azucarada_ ¡pero cuando tengo hambre me pongo de mal humor y no pude desayunar bien esta mañana! ¡mi té tenía azúcar en lugar de endulzante y en vez de Camembert me trajeron queso común y barato! ¡yo no puedo comer algo de tan baja calidad, es ridículo altamente ridículo!

Se giró hacia su asiento casi abofeteando a Max con su cabello chasqueando los dedos hacia Sabrina demandando que le fuera a comprar un sándwich o algo a la cafetería de la escuela.

Resignada Marinette se dejó caer en su asiento junto a Alya justo atrás de Adrien mirándolo con ojos soñadores.

Por su lado Alya admiró la cara de póker de su novio ante la enorme peste que emanaba Adrien esta mañana. Pero lo cierto es que la aparición de Chloe le había dado una interesante idea…

Pero por mientras…

\- ¿Qué hablaste con Adrien? _ inquirió mirando divertida la cara babosa de su mejor amiga.

\- ¡Alya no lo vas a creer!

\- Ponme a prueba…

_**Mientras tanto en el asiento delantero…**_

Adrien sonrió hacia su bolso escolar desde donde se asomaba la cabeza de Plagg:

\- Es un alivio saber que yo estaba equivocado.

\- Y aunque no lo hubieras estado no le veo lo malo en oler a delicioso Camembert, si a alguien no le gusta el aroma solo tiene un pésimo gusto_ Plagg sacó un trozo de dicho queso tragándoselo entero con una enorme expresión de felicidad_ y esa Marinette no parece pensar que apestes así que tampoco debería pensarlo Ladybug. En especial porque son la misma_ añadió en un susurro lo último sonriendo de forma felina.

Pero Adrien ya había dejado de prestarle atención ante la llegada de la maestra sacando su pantalla portátil y el lápiz que usaba en ella.

Cuan divertida era la vida. Lástima que sospechaba que Sugarcube no pensaría como él.

* * *

Desgraciadamente a un poco de distancia tras ellos una Kwami roja se golpeaba la frente dentro del bolso rosa donde se escondía.

"_Oh Marinette…por supuesto que Adrien huele familiar, apesta a queso tanto como Chat Noir porque son la misma persona ¡y ves a Chat a diario patrullando y pasas mucho tiempo junto a él!"_

Su amiga no solo era ciega al no ver los parecidos entre su mejor amigo y su amor, sino que tampoco la nariz le funcionaba.

Ella era partidaria de las identidades secretas, pero habría sido tan fácil que se descubrieran que era un poco ridículo como no notaban pistas tan obvias: color de cabello y ojos, altura, voz, forma de ser cuando estaban relajados alrededor del otro…

Sí…nunca había estado tan segura de que las identidades secretas de ambos se mantendrían secretas hasta que tuvieran cuarenta años si nadie hacía nada y la verdad es que no era tan maravilloso.

No tenían nada que temer en el aspecto de la seguridad si no sabían la identidad del otro, pero por otro lado Rena Rouge y Caparace lo hacían bastante bien…y ella quería ver a los dos niños felices.

¿Sería tan malo si se daban cuenta? ¿o sospechaban al menos?

Estúpido Plagg seguro, que en vez de sufrir por la situación y preocuparse por Adrien solo pensaba que todo esto era hilarante.

* * *

_**Más tarde…**_

Alya se había quedado hasta tarde esperando la práctica de esgrima, para seguir observando y comprobando lo que había pensado esa mañana al ver a Chloe.

Se paró a observar como Adrien saludaba a Kagami, quien repentinamente se llevó una mano al estómago avergonzada y Adrien con una risa dulce le tendía una barra de cereal y un jugo.

No era descabellado pensar que a la japonesa le había rugido el estómago.

Alya asintió satisfecha, valió la pena quedarse, si completaba con éxito su teoría ya podría decirle a Marinette que dejara de preocuparse.

Ahora solo faltaba Lila. Era una niña agradable: tal vez en extremo pegajosa con Adrien y parecía gustarle demasiado hablar sin parar sobre sus aventuras en otros países, pero no parecía ser tan mala como para que Marinette la odiara ni la llamara mentirosa…todo lo que decía sonaba creíble y parecía honesta algo bueno considerando sobre lo que quería hablar con ella.

Y como un milagro ella estaba casualmente parada a la salida del colegio.

* * *

Lila se mordió la uña furiosa: tenía que poner en marcha su plan cuanto antes pero no le hacía gracia tener que estar ahí afuera parada como una tonta esperando por Kagami quien seguro sería hostil hacia ella y no querría hablarle de buena manera. Es por eso que debía darle caza.

Y asegurarse de que Adrien lo viera…él parecía frío y distante con ella últimamente y tenía que recuperarlo y que mejor para eso que actuar como una chica dolida y arrepentida: una buena chica capaz de disculparse ella con la loca celosa que había sido akumatizada y le había puesto un enorme cuerno en la frente.

Estaba decidida a lograr su objetivo y a tener al niño comiendo de la palma de su mano amando como todos a la perfecta y amable Lila, pero eso no quitaba que la espera fuera irritante no le había gustado nada ver a esa tal Marinette con èl en la mañana.

Si fuera menos popular o querida por el grupo ya se habría encargado de que el resto dejara de hablarle, pero como estaban las cosas no podía hacer eso Marinette era demasiado querida como para poder excluirla tan fácil.

Vaya dolor en el culo.

\- ¿Lila?

La oji verde sonrió: aquí estaba la amiga de esa china, bien podría aprovechar la situación.

\- ¡Alya no te había visto!

\- Que haces aquí, ¿esperas a alguien? ¿formas parte de un club?

Lila analizó en pocos segundos a la cuatro ojos: no estaba siendo maliciosa ni tratando de decirle que se alejara de Adrien estaba siendo sincera, esto no era una confabulación con su amiguita.

\- ¡Estaba esperando a Kagami! _ imprimió la inseguridad justa en su voz para picar el interés de la morena.

\- ¿Son amigas? _ Alya estaba confundida le habían dicho que Kagami akumatizada atacó a Lila y nunca las había visto juntas tampoco. Era extraño que Lila esperara a Kagami.

\- Ya quisiera, pero dudo que yo le agrade luego del horrible mal entendido que cause con esa foto que me tomé con Adrien_ Lila bajó la vista avergonzada_ ¡solo era una foto amistosa! Nunca pensé que ella se fuera a enojar tanto como para akumatizarse y perseguirme. Por eso debo disculparme ahora Adrien está distante conmigo porque causé problemas con su novia.

\- Adrien y Kagami no están saliendo_ sonrió Alya imaginando la reacción de Marinette si fuera así_ puedes hablar con Kagami, creo que es buena idea decirle que no le tienes rencor, pero deja lo de Adrien no están saliendo.

\- ¿De verdad? _ Lila tomó las manos de Alya entre las suyas con una enorme sonrisa_ ¡eso me hace tan feliz! aun sé que al lado de alguien tan guapa como Chloe que además es super heroína y una chica tan adorable, talentosa y dulce como tu amiga no tengo oportunidad_ le daba asco alabar a Marinette pero estaba hablando con la mejor amiga de ella tenía que dejar en claro que a Lila Rossi le agradaba Marinette así cuando la pelinegra la ofendiera o dijera algo malo sobre ella todos la regañarían_ pero me alegra saber que Kagami no es su novia de todos modos.

\- Entonces te gusta Adrien_ Alya se llevó una mano a la barbilla mirando a su compañera con interés.

\- ¿Es tan notorio? _ sin esperar una respuesta Lila continuó pasados unos minutos_ ¡por favor no le digas a nadie! ¡sería una vergüenza y sé que él no siente lo mismo!

\- Claro, no le diré a nadie. Pero Lila ¿seguro que es amor? Podría ser otra cosa…como admiración…

Lila luchó para no rodar los ojos: claro la perra tratando de preparar terreno para Marinette convenciéndola a ella de que no amaba a Adrien en realidad con trucos de psicología barata, eso no estaba pasando.

\- Pensaba lo mismo antes, pero ahora estoy segura de que es amor_ contestó poniendo una pose tímida_ cada vez que lo veo mi estómago se retuerce y solo quiero estar cerca de él todo el tiempo además…

\- Entonces se podría decir que te sientes…algo ¿hambrienta?

Alya la miraba fijamente prestándole toda su atención como pocas veces pasaba, debía aprovechar esto si planeaba dejar a Marinette sola necesitaba llevarse bien con sus amigas. Tenía que responder adecuadamente, aunque "hambriento" le parecía algo atrevido.

\- Pues sí, se diría que sí. Quiero tanto estar cerca de él que me siento hambrienta por causa de Adrien.

\- Bueno…ya veo…

Alya asentía conforme con una sonrisa habiendo confirmado lo que pensaba, le dio un golpe amistoso a Lila en el hombro deseándole suerte por educación, aunque su corazón estaba más junto a su amiga y su triunfo en el amor que con Lila: quería Adrinette no Liladrien.

Pero si sus sospechas eran ciertas Marinette era la única a la que de verdad le gustaba Adrien.

La morena marcó el número de su amiga llevándose el celular al oído:

_\- ¿Hola Alya?_

\- Marinette te tengo una noticia que te va a gustar: es sobre Adrien.

_\- ¡¿Adrien?!__ chilló ella al otro lado de la línea.

\- ¡Si! No te lo vas a creer, pero mi teoría es que la mayoría de las chicas en la escuela no es que les guste Adrien ¡solo están muy hambrientas y por eso siguen el olor a queso! si...ya sè que no crees que huela a queso pero dejame explicarte...

Alya Césaire había descubierto el misterio del enorme atractivo de Adrien: tener olor a comida atrayendo a toda mujer joven mal alimentada a su alrededor.

Por desgracia Marinette no podía concebir que Adrien oliera a queso en lo absoluto…ella siempre pensaría que èl olìa genial...aunque fuera una fuerte fragancia a pies.

**Fin**

**Eso es todo, espero les haya gustado, aunque sea un poco, perdonen si algún personaje es medio OOC como dije es mi primera vez en este fandom.**

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
